A Chance At Life
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Gabrielle Gribble is about to start teaching at Cackle's Academy. In anticipation of her arrival two people discuss her very first visit to the castle some twenty years before. Set in the "A Life Universe".
1. Release Me

**A/N I have decided to stick to an Amelia focus for this two part story. I do realise that my take on these characters is not canon but really, it's a bit too late for me to worry about that now isn't it? :) Thanks yet again to AndDreamOfSage for your inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters bar Ava, Abby and Tom.**

"Shall we pay Granny a visit little one?"

Imogen and Abby along with Tom, had gone to a Scouting event and would be away for a couple of hours leaving Constance and Ava at home.

At the mention of Granny the one year old suck her head out of her indoor tent and beamed at her Mama.

"Yeh!"

"I believe you mean yes please. Come along so, what would you like to bring with you?"

Ava was at an age where she liked having certain possessions around her, regardless of the location. Today it was her doll Katie, a picture book, one of Mummy's socks and a building block that were placed into her wooden trolley before she toddled down the corridor alongside her Mama.

"Here we are. Will you help me knock please?" Constance and Imogen were trying to encourage Ava to say 'please' and 'thank you' from an early age so both were making a special effort to be extra polite themselves.

After tapping on the door Ava leaned over and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh thank you." She absolutely loved how affectionate her daughters were. Not a day went by where she wasn't showered with kisses, hugs and requests for cuddles and she enjoyed every minute of it.

"Do I get one of those too?" Amelia was smiling as she took in the scene in front of her door. Her question was answered by Ava giving her a kiss as she was handed over. "This is a nice surprise. I was just making some tea. Come in."

Ava was placed on the floor and immediately scooted over to pet Amelia's cat, Jet who was curled up in the corner of Amelia and Tom's sitting room. Jet was an older cat now but good natured and he very much enjoyed the attention of this gentle little human and her older sister.

"Is this a social visit or was there something on your mind?" Amelia handed over the cup of tea before sitting down with her own cup and saucer.

"Social mainly, I did want to ask you if there was anything you needed me to do before Gabrielle arrives?"

As part of the preparations for the arrival of Constance and Imogen's next daughter, Amelia's niece Gabrielle Gribble was joining the Cackle's staff. Initially she would be taking the second and third year potions classes as well as second year Spells. Come February when Constance took leave to be with Imogen and their newborn baby she would take over all of the Deputy Head's classes.

"I don't believe so. You've done a very thorough job of putting together what she will need. Oh, there was one thing, if the girls ask why Gabrielle has joined us what shall we say? I know Imogen doesn't want to announce the pregnancy just yet."

"Well, you were considering it before you found out about the baby. All we need to say is that with the increase in students and our teaching structure we decided to take on another staff member. It won't be long before Imogen tells them but I understand why she feels like this. I was showing a lot more than she is at this stage. I think she's just wants to 'look' pregnant before she tells people outside of our family or friends."

The two sat in compatible silence for a moment watching Ava who was pointing out the pictures in her book to Jet.

"She wasn't much older than Ava when you think about it. Just three and a half years old when we first met her, I didn't even know she existed."

The silence was broken by Amelia's reflection.

As she looked at her daughter Constance thought of the contrast. Ava was well fed, well dressed, clean, cared for and absolutely adored. Even in her own miserable childhood she had been spotless and never hungry. Gabrielle on the other hand had been a different story. At that point the questions she had been holding in for twenty years came out.

"Did you ever regret not keeping her here? Did I do something to stop that happening?"

Amelia sighed and moved closer so she could take Constance's hand.

"Regret? No, Lucas and Francesca were the right people to take her. They could make her a part of their family and even though their girls were older they looked at Gabrielle as a sister straight away. Did I question my decision at times? Of course I did but I had the school to run and honestly, although I would have loved her like a daughter, she needed two parents.

"And as for you doing anything. No. I remember you being very kind to her and helping me when I couldn't focus on the school as I should have been. You were only a year older than she is now and I knew then that you were struggling. It was never a choice between you both so don't think that but you needed me too, I knew that. I did the right thing and I know Gabrielle agrees because we've spoken about it a lot over the years."

Now that the questions were out there it was hard to stop thinking about that February night twenty years before.

 ** _Flashback_**

"Constance, have you seen Amelia?" Davina had already run past Miss Hardbroom who was on her way up the stairs to complete bed check.

"I believe she is in the library. Shall I get her?" Constance could see how flustered Miss Bat was, even more so than usual. It was probably over nothing as always.

"Yes, tell her that her sister is here and she's not alone."

She hadn't even known that Miss Cackle had a sister. Strange she had never mentioned her when she spoke about her brother so often. Still, Constance was a private person and respected that in others, however, from the reaction of the principal when she passed on the message there was a definite reason for her silence.

"No? Agatha here? And she's not on her own? Oh please God don't let her have brought those dreadful women with her? What does she want? I have no money to give her. Did Davina say anything else?"

Constance shook her head, she was beginning to worry now, apparently this was not a happy family reunion. "No, that's all. Shall I come down with you?"

Amelia took a deep breath. "You see to the girls. I may need you later so come back down when you're done. I need to see what she wants."

With that she rushed out of the room leaving a dumfounded Potions teacher behind her. She ran to her office where she found Elizabeth Gimlet guarding the door alongside Davina.

"What's happened? Where did you find her? Is she on something? Who's with her? Is it Coldstone and Bindweed again?"

Elizabeth and Davina exchanged a glance, they had never seen their employer and friend so frantic. Although nobody had heard from her for a number of years, after the last time with Agatha they could both understand why Amelia was so upset.

"No. She knocked on the door and was actually very civil. And no, they are not with her, it's actually a little…"

Before Elizabeth could finish her sentence Amelia had flung the office door open. She was fully prepared for anything that was waiting for her. Except for what she found.

"Hello Amelia."

There, sat in the armchair was her identical twin. In many ways it was like looking in a mirror, same height, same build, same haircut despite not seeing each other for years. There were differences though, Agatha's lifestyle had caught up with her in a number of ways and she looked far older than her sister. Her skin was dull and her teeth looked neglected. Personality wise they were polar opposites. Many times over the years their mother had reflected that Amelia seemed to have double the empathy of most people while Agatha had absolutely none. Their older brother had described her as a sociopath and based on her behaviour it was hard to disagree with that analysis.

Right now Amelia found that she wasn't looking at Agatha. Her attention had become focused on the raggedy looking little girl who was almost cowering in the corner.

"Agatha. It's been a long time. And who's this?"

"This is Gabrielle. My daughter. Aren't you going to say hello? No? She doesn't talk much."

There was silence from the child although she briefly looked up to see who had entered the room. By the look on her face the fact that this woman looked so much like her mother was a total surprise.

The shock was mirrored on her Aunt's face. "Your daughter? You had a child and you never even told us?"

Agatha sighed loudly as she stood up. "Don't start. Yes. I had a child three years ago. Or was it four? I don't know. Three and a bit anyway. And I didn't tell you for a reason. You remember Gary Gribble, you should do, you hated him enough. Anyway, I ended up pregnant by him and by the time I realised it was too late to do anything about it and she's the result. Oh don't look at me like that Amelia, so judgemental as always."

By this stage Amelia had grabbed one of the spare chairs in the office and sank down on it. She didn't trust her legs to hold her any longer. Agatha had given birth to a baby and none of her family knew about it. It wasn't like she was a teenager, she would have been in her thirties when she had the child and for some reason that made it even more shocking.

"You 'ended up' pregnant? Really Agatha? You say it like there are no ways to stop that from happening?" Even as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

"What's that sister dear? Abstinence? You'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

There was a tense silence for a moment before Amelia spoke again.

"I apologise, that wasn't helpful. Please carry on, clearly you decided to keep the baby, Gabrielle I mean." She looked down at her niece and gave a smile, noticing that it wasn't returned.

"Yes, I did. At the time things were good between Gary and I and we decided to try and settle down. We had a house, he got a job but it didn't last. He started using illegal magic again and then he just left one day. I couldn't manage to pay the rent on the house we were in and so we've been drifting around ever since, sleeping on friends floors mainly. We've gone to a couple of refuges but we can't do that forever.

"That's why I'm here Amelia. I know I've done things in the past to hurt you and I know you hate me but I need your help. We need your help."

Amelia could never remember hearing her sister speak so softly. Normally Agatha had one tone of voice, angry. Right now she sounded broken. Almost forty years of experience told her not to be taken in so quickly though.

"You and I have a lot to talk about but I would suggest that Gabrielle may not benefit from hearing what we have to say. How about we send her with Davina to get something to eat and we continue our conversation then?"

She walked over to where the child was still cowering. As she got closer she noticed the smell but tried to keep the horror from showing on her face. Without getting too close she spoke directly to Gabrielle in a very quiet voice.

"I'll bet you like toast don't you? Well, my friend Davina makes marvellous toast with chocolate spread. If your Mummy agrees why don't you go with her and have something to eat?"

Gabrielle looked at her mother for approval but she also knew the rules, if food was offered you took it.

"Go on."

Amelia opened the office door to find Davina and Elizabeth still waiting outside. "This is my niece Gabrielle and she's rather hungry. Davina, I wonder if you could make her some of your special toast?"

"Oh of course I will. What a pretty name let's go to the staffroom, I'll show you my cupboard."

As Gabrielle cautiously followed Davina down the corridor Amelia called Elizabeth back.

"Cast a cleaning spell on her, she needs a bath but I don't want to push things too soon. Do what you can."

The fact that her sister hadn't even managed to use magic to keep her child clean was beginning to anger Amelia. From what she could smell and see Gabrielle was still in nappies. It was inexcusable. She took a moment to gather herself before re-entering the room. If they were to have this discussion the least she could do is keep it civilised on her part.

"We can go down and join them in a bit. Would you like some tea?"

Agatha paused before asking, "Do you have anything stronger?" She saw the look on her sister's face. "Just one drink, you know I'm not an alcoholic. I just need something to settle my nerves. This is hard for me."

What she was saying was true, alcohol had never been Agatha's weakness. Her poison was far worse in many ways.

Amelia used magic to summon a glass of vodka for her twin and a small glass of sherry for herself. She also took some biscuits from the drawer, by the looks things Gabrielle wasn't the only one who hadn't eaten for a while.

"Still a sweet tooth?" Agatha was shoving digestives in her mouth as she spoke and Amelia chose to ignore her.

"You said you need my help. Agatha, I need to be honest with you, seeing you has been a shock, finding out about Gabrielle a bigger one. But you are my sister, I know we've never been close but I promise I am willing to listen to whatever you have to say."

It took a moment for Agatha to swallow her biscuit but eventually she spoke. "I have never been a good person, you know this. Even when we were children there was always something in me. Now, don't try and make excuses for me like you always did, I know its true. You and Lucas were always the good children while I was the dark sheep. I've done a lot of things I regret in my life but quite honestly, once I left home I felt more free to be myself. I met other people who weren't perfect, who understood some of the urges and needs that I had.

"Gary understood me, it was like meeting a kindred spirit in a way but our life got boring, that's why he left. And if I'm truthful I understand why. Gabrielle coming along ruined things between us and now I'm left alone with a child and no means of looking after her. "

Amelia could feel herself getting irritated by her sister's words. She had a child, something Amelia had wanted for years. And from what Agatha had already said it was her and Gary's over reliance on illegal magical substances that had ruined things, not that innocent little girl. Somehow she kept her thoughts to herself, instead encouraging the conversation to continue.

"And what is it that you want me to do to help you?"

Agatha knocked back the last of her drink before answering, "I want you to take her. Or help me find a home for her. I've tried but then the authorities get involved and it gets too messy, too many questions. I thought that with your connections and good name you would be in a position to help."

"You want to give your child away?" Amelia didn't even know why she was surprised.

"Yes. Amelia, I would have aborted her if I'd had the chance. I wanted to give her up for adoption but Gary convinced me to give family life a chance. My biggest regret is having her but I know that none of this is her fault either. She deserves a chance at life and I can never give her that. You can help to give her the life she deserves. I know you don't owe me anything but please Amelia, release me from this burden."


	2. Full Circle

**A/N We're staying with the flashback as we start this chapter. Hope you enjoy this different take on Amelia's family and as always, thank you for reading/reviewing.**

 _"_ _Selfish"_

The uncharitable thought was the first one that went through Amelia's head. Agatha had always been so selfish. She had worried her parents sick over the years, not even coming to see either of them before they had died. She had always wanted what everyone else had. Although she had no interest in teaching she had created merry hell when Amelia inherited the school from Granny Cackle. She had created a similar scene when Lucas had inherited the family home and disappeared when the money that had been left to her had come through. All her sister cared about was herself.

"How can you say that? Gabrielle could be the best thing that ever happened to you. She shouldn't be a burden, she should be a source of joy."

Agatha rose from the chair and flashed an angry look across the table. "Said by someone who has never had a child. She needs things, clothes, food, shoes, medicine, attention. It's constant demands all the time. I have no money, no time to myself and no partner to share the pressure with. I haven't even started to potty train her because we don't always have access to a toilet. I don't want to be a mother, I don't want to look after her anymore, Why can't you understand that? What do you want me to do? I tried to be mature about this, I'm here talking to you. I could have just left her on the doorstep, on any doorstep and I didn't. For over three years I've kept her with me but I am not fit to look after her and I never will be."

"Are you still using illegal magic?"

The question had been on Amelia's mind since she had set foot in the room. Illegal magic was similar to drugs in the non-witches world. It was addictive, the practice was banned but there were potions available that caused the same effects. The risk associated with these potions meant that the price involved was high and she knew that the majority of Agatha's money over the years had gone on the ingredients necessary to create the feeling of euphoria she craved.

"No. I am clean."

It was hard to believe these words when the Cackle family had heard them so many times over the years. Amelia would never forget the image of her mother in tears as the Vigilum Magicae, the equivalent of the police in the magical world, ransacked her house looking for the substance that they had eventually found in the garden shed. Even a spell in prison had done nothing to stop Agatha and over the years the crowd she had fallen in with had only made her worse. Maybe this time she was telling the truth though? She didn't look like she was on anything and her behaviour was a lot more level than it had been on previous occasions.

"I have no choice but to believe you. Sit down please, let's carry on our discussion. Agatha, you know I will do anything I can to help Gabrielle. And you. Won't you consider keeping her? I could help you get a job, a house? I'll help you look after her. You're still a young woman, you have your whole life ahead of you and your child could be part of it. By the sounds of it you're the only person that girl has ever had in her life. You can't just walk away from her. Please, think this through."

"You'd really help me? Not just Gabrielle but me too, after everything that's happened?"

"Yes. I would."

As the sisters were continuing their discussion, Constance had come back from checking that the girls were all in bed. She opened the staffroom door to find Davina and Elizabeth trying to make conversation with an unresponsive young child.

"Oh look, this is Constance who we were telling you about. Constance, this is Amelia's niece Gabrielle. Isn't that a lovely name? What's your surname lovely? I suppose it's Cackle."

"Gabiel Gibble" For the first time the child spoke, almost saying her name correctly.

Davina and Elizabeth shared a glance. Both were unfortunately acquainted with who they assumed was the child's father. Some five years ago, not long after Elizabeth had started at Cackle's he and Agatha had turned up, as high as proverbial kites, trying to con Amelia out of money. She had gotten rid of them but not before Gary had chanced his arm with the pretty young maths teacher. She still shuddered at the memory and was only grateful that Amelia and Davina had heard her cries for help in time.

"Well, isn't that nice. Alliteration is wonderful. Constance, come say hello." Davina looked up to find her youngest colleague still standing in the doorway with a look of horror on her face before turning on her heel and walking back down the corridor.

"She is the rudest person I have ever met, she can't even be nice to a _child._ ", Davina hissed at her best friend.

Elizabeth nodded. The smell wasn't even an issue now, although there was no denying Gabrielle was in dire need of a proper wash.

To their surprise Constance appeared again a few moments later with a potion in her hand.

"She has head lice."

She had spotted the infestation from the door. With such long hair and having lived in a boarding school environment for the majority of her life, Constance had a morbid fear of the insects so had developed a potion to clear them up instantly. It didn't surprise her that her colleagues hadn't seen them. Elizabeth refused to wear her glasses the majority of the time and Davina was, well, Davina.

"Here, put some of this on her scalp." She sighed with annoyance as the two women continued to stare at her. "Never mind, I'll do it myself. " She walked towards Gabrielle, noticing as she got closer how grubby she was and how ill fitting and ripped her clothes were. "This might feel a bit cold but your head will stop itching as soon as I put a couple of drops on. Are you ready?"

There was a mute nod from the chair. Gabrielle stared up at the tall woman with the long dark hair. She looked like a beautiful creature from a book she had seen once. The drops were cold but the itching stopped straight away.

"There, all done." Constance backed away before turing and placing a couple of drops on Davina and then Elizabeth's heads. She then shook the bottle over her own scalp. "Just in case." before popping it in her pocket. She noticed that Gabrielle was intently watching her every move and it made her feel a little uncomfortable.

For years she had been told she shouldn't be around young children. Her father had been clear that she had no place around her half brother and sister. As a result she wasn't sure how to act and instead sat at the opposite side of the table from the child as she poured herself a cup of tea. She considered going to her room but she also wanted to be there in case Amelia needed her, it was the least she could do considering the kindness she had been shown since coming to the school.

She wasn't alone for long. To the surprise of everyone Gabrielle got up from her stool and made her way around the table where she stood gazing at this person who had cured her itchy head.

Constance raised her eyebrow as she looked down. "Can I help you?"

Gabrielle smiled shyly and moved even closer. "Hi."

Elizabeth and Davina were having trouble keeping their mouths closed. They had barely gotten a look in and after two minutes, Constance of all people had gotten a reaction from Gabrielle. Not that Miss Hardbroom was actually doing anything to encourage the behaviour, in fact she was very busy drinking her tea and most definitely _not_ looking at the child. Except for every five seconds or so when her eyes would quickly dart downwards to see if she was still there.

Meanwhile Amelia and Agatha were still talking.

"I don't know, I honestly didn't expect you to be so kind to me. I thought you hated me, you should hate me."

Amelia tried to answer as best she could. "I don't hate you, you're my twin sister. I don't like you very much, at least I haven't over the years. This is a chance for us as well. I can't lie though, I don't trust you. I also have the students to think of so I cannot have you staying here, not beyond tonight anyway.

"Why don't you think about things and we can talk again in the morning? I'm sure you and Gabrielle would both like a bath and some proper food. I can give you some clothes and I can quickly run her up a few things to wear if that's okay with you of course. I'm sorry if I'm making assumptions but I don't see any bags."

Agatha shook her head. "No, there are none. I've been trying to wash our clothes but its hard when you don't have a washing machine. Or a house. Alright, I will stay for tonight and I promise I won't try anything, your students are safe-Witches code. And a bath sounds very good, do you mind if I go first? I'll wash myself and by the time I've done her she'll be ready for supper and bed."

"Of course, let's go upstairs. You can both sleep in my room tonight, you can have my bed and I'll magic another one in. I'm sorry it's just…."

"I know, you can't trust me. I'm almost impressed that you've wised up a bit, maybe you're not the pushover I thought you were. Let's go."

Five minutes later Agatha was in a hot bath washing away the dirt and grime as Amelia found her some clothes to wear. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water and for twenty minutes allowed her problems to stay away. Once the water started to cool she got out and helped herself to her sisters body lotion, talcum powder, spare toothbrush and toothpaste. Her last visit to the dentist had been a long time ago and a simple teeth cleaning would cure nothing, the minty taste was very refreshing though. She wrapped a towel around herself and entered the bedroom.

"Ah, nice and clean. Well I've laid you out some clothes for tomorrow and some pyjamas and a robe for now. We can have supper up here, just the three of us. Would you like me to go and get Gabrielle?"

Agatha put her glasses back on and nodded at her sister, "I'll get changed."

"Marvellous. I'll just let the others know what's happening. I'll ask Constance to take my classes tomorrow, You won't have met her yet, she started her about two years ago, She's a wonderful teacher, I can't remember the place without her. You get dressed, run a bath for Gabrielle and I'll be back in a little while." Amelia closed the door and made her way downstairs. She couldn't deny that she was anxious but she was also proud that Agatha had made the effort to contact her.

"Well, it looks like you enjoyed your toast. We'll have something more substantial with your Mummy in a bit. I'll see if I can get you something to wear to bed as well. I'm sure we have something somewhere."

"She's been very good Amelia, a bit quiet but she perked up once she met Constance. I'm sure she'd like a nice bath and something to eat. Will I make you some soup and sandwiches? I can drop it up to your room when it's ready?"

Elizabeth was doing all the talking as Davina was still miffed that their aloof colleague was getting all the attention. Meanwhile Constance just seemed a bit unnerved by everything.

"Thank you. Gabrielle and her mother will be staying tonight and then tomorrow we are going to phone Lucas and find them somewhere to live. Constance, can you take my classes?"

"Of course Miss Cackle. I'll take assembly as well."

"I appreciate that. Could you do something else for me? I need some more clean towels that we can cut up, I believe there are some in the store room. Also do you have a potion for rashes?"

Constance understood immediately. Although she didn't appear to have had an accident in the past couple of hours it was clear that Gabrielle had not been in any way toilet trained yet. "Of course, I'll get them now."

As her new friend left the room Gabrielle's face dropped

"Now then don't worry, you'll see her again in the morning. Shall we go upstairs and see Mummy?"

She lifted the skinny girl up and made her way upstairs, feeling ill at the obvious signs of neglect that were in front of her. Was she making a big mistake with her decision? Was Agatha fit to be a mother?

As it turned out the choice had been taken away from her. Amelia and Gabrielle arrived back to an open window and an empty room. For a moment she couldn't figure out what had happened. She looked in the bathroom and back in the hallway for Agatha. Then she saw the note.

 _Whatever you decide to do is fine, I know you'll make the right decision. And I swear on the Witches Code I will never try and take her back. I am not a mother and I deserve to have my life back."_

Amelia looked around the room and noticed a few other things. The clothes she had laid out were gone as was the money she kept in her drawer and the spare broomstick she kept in her wardrobe. She sat down heavily on the bed, barely hearing the knock on the door.

"She's gone. She didn't even say goodbye to her baby."

Constance wasn't sure she had heard correctly. Who was gone where?

"I gave her a chance and she let me down again. She couldn't even wait one night to make the decision. Couldn't even talk it through. What am I going to do?"

Practical as always, Constance took the logical approach.

"Well the first thing is we are going to give this child a bath and something to eat. I also found something for her to wear to bed. Would you like to telephone your brother and tell him what's happened?"

Amelia nodded gratefully. "Can you run the bath and give her a wash while I do that?" She saw the look of uncertainty and smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "It's okay Constance, I trust you and Gabrielle seems very taken with you. I'll be right here."

Constance entered the bathroom and ran the bath as instructed. She checked the temperature and when the water was just right she went to call Gabrielle. On impulse, just before she got up she poured some of Amelia's lavender bubble bath into the tub and swished the water around to create some bubbles.

Gabrielle eagerly followed her into the bathroom. Constance felt her breath catch in her throat as she helped the child out of her filthy clothes. Her nappy was destroyed and the clothes were beyond redemption. There were what looked like insect bite marks over a lot of her body and nappy rash all over her bottom.

"Let's get you clean and we'll put some cream on you in a minute." It took three lots of shampooing but eventually Constance felt that the strawberry blonde hair was clean as was the the too thin little body. She reached around and picked out a fluffy towel to dry Gabrielle off. At this point Amelia walked in.

"Oh goodness." The neglect was worse than she had imagined.

"That cream I made is there. We'll soon get rid of this rash. What I made up will keep the fleas away as well. I have cut up some towels but you'll have to get some more tomorrow I suppose. I'm afraid I don't know how to tie a nappy so I'll leave that to you."

Amelia shook her head. "She's too old to still be in nappies. Still one step at a time, Is this what you found her to wear?" She picked the a black t-shirt that was hanging on the rail. "Constance, is this yours? You don't need to give her your clothes, we'll find something else."

"It was mine in a different lifetime. She is very welcome to it." T-shirts, even black ones, did not fit into the "Miss Hardbroom" image she had spent the last few years cultivating and Constance was happy to donate this garment to a deserving home.

"Thank you. I spoke to Lucas, he will come tomorrow with his wife. We'll decide then what to do."

By now Gabrielle was dried off and dressed in a fresh nappy and what on her was a very long nightdress. Despite everything both Constance and Amelia smiled at the sight. At that moment there was a knock on the door which was opened to reveal Elizabeth and Davina with the food.

"Come in, you need to hear what has occurred." In as discreet a way as possible Amelia explained what happened as Constance settled Gabrielle at the small table in the corner or the room.

"How could she?" Davina was outraged. "But maybe she's doing the right thing. You'll be a much better mother to Gabrielle than she could ever be."

Amelia shook her head. "No Davina. I think Gabrielle would be better with Lucas and Francesca. They have children already and I believe she needs two parents who can give her the attention she needs. I have the school to run and I'm on my own. Agatha was right with one thing, this girl deserves so much more."

Constance sat quietly helping Gabrielle with her soup while Davina spluttered.

"But Amelia, you're not on your own. We'll help you. And you've always wanted a child. This is your chance. Don't make a decision that you'll regret."

"Davina, believe me I know you're trying to help and I am so grateful. But I'm going to go with my instinct here and not my own desires. If I kept her just because I want a child that would make me as selfish as Agatha. This poor girl has been neglected by my sister. She needs to be toilet trained, she also is not speaking the way she should be and I think will require professional help. I want to help her, I want to be part of her life but I want to give her a family. I know Lucas will feel the same. Please don't make me feel guilty for this."

After a minute Davina got up and hugged her, "Of course not, you know best. We'll leave you to it. Come on Elizabeth. Constance are you coming?"

"Yes, one moment." Constance leaned over and wiped some soup from Gabrielle's chin before she stood up. "Good night. Please let me know if I can do anything more. And don't worry about anything tomorrow, I'll take charge."

"I know you will. Goodnight ladies and thank you."

Before she left Constance handed over a bottle. "You might want to use this on your scalp, just in case."

The following morning was hectic. Gabrielle had thankfully slept through the night while Amelia had lain awake looking at her. By 8AM the child had eaten a large breakfast and was wearing a new dress that had been made for her that morning. Just as she finished eating Amelia's brother and his wife arrived. It took a couple of minutes but Amelia soon knew her instinct was correct. Gabrielle had clung to her initially but had soon wandered over to her Uncle and Aunt and was now snuggled up next to Francesca while Lucas and Amelia spoke quietly.

"We've spoken to the girls and they're happy for us to take her in. Molly even dug out some of their old clothes for us to bring along. Amelia are you sure about this though?"

As she watched the scene in front of her Amelia answered. "I am. I'd still like to see her of course, just as I see Molly and Caroline. Even though she seems okay now, she will need help. Is that something you're willing to deal with?"

Lucas nodded. "We are. The first thing we are going to do is bring her to the doctor and see what he says. Based on what you said Agatha was probably still using illegal magic while she was pregnant. Goodness knows what the consequences could have been. And as for seeing her, of course you can, any time you want. The only things that worries me are our sister and that scum Gribble. I know what she said in the letter but I don't trust her one bit. I'm going to try and find her, see if we can formally adopt Gabrielle so I'll also be speaking to our solicitor to see what can be done."

"That sounds sensible."

A couple of hours later it was time for Gabrielle to leave for her new home.

"Well my dear I'm very glad to have met you. The fact that you are my niece has made me so happy. We're going to keep in touch and I'll come and see you very often. In fact I'm going to come next weekend. Lucas and Francesca will give you a very lovely life I promise."

Gabrielle looked up and smiled. She liked this much nicer version of Mummy a lot but she also liked the man and woman who said they had a special bedroom that would be just hers. No more sleeping on the floor or outside with her mother.

Constance, Elizabeth and Davina had all come out to say goodbye. To everyone's surprise, before she left Gabrielle rushed over and hugged Constance around the legs.

"Bye bye."

"Goodbye Gabrielle."

After she hugged her niece and waved them off Amelia made her way over to her colleagues and friends. While Davina and Elizabeth walked ahead she stayed back with Constance.

"Thank you for your help yesterday dear. You have a wonderful way with children. Something to remember for the future maybe?"

Constance shook her head, children would never be a part of her future. Unless she was very wrong.

 **Now.**

"Mama. Mama." Ava waved frantically to get her mother's attention.

"I think someone wants to sit with us." Constance swiftly picked her baby up, placing her on the couch next to Granny before sitting back down herself and continuing the conversation.

"And she did have a happy life didn't she?"

Over the years Constance had thought of Gabrielle of course and was interested in what Amelia had to say about her. However, she had also been dealing with her own issues as Amelia knew and in some ways had blocked her one interaction with a young child until Abby. When Gabrielle had previously been at the school the two Potions teachers had spent some time together but Constance had been about to give birth to Ava and understandably that had been her focus at the the time.

Amelia smiled as she watched Ava snuggle under her Mama's arm. "She did. Within two months she was toilet trained. I took her for the vaccinations she missed, Francesca and Lucas never did deal well with any discomfort to their children. Luckily there were no nasty consequences from what she had probably ingested in the womb, in that sense she was lucky. She was speaking properly, within a year although she was always that bit more shy than Molly and Caroline but always so loving and affectionate, she still is. As you know, Agatha was found eventually and signed over all parental rights."

They both remembered how Agatha had been found. Though she may not have been using illegal magic at the time this did not stay the case. When Gabrielle was five Lucas tracked his sister down, by this stage she was back in prison so there was no running away. They also discovered that Gary Gribble was dead having taken his own life after a particularly strong hallucination.

When Agatha was released it was yet again without learning the error of her ways. She was soon back running around with her two dodgy sidekicks and the only times Amelia had seen her since were when she had tried to take over the school. It seemed age had made her even more nasty and evil. In fact it amazed everyone that she was still alive after everything she had done to her body over the years.

She had a particular hatred of Constance, knowing that the younger witch was more powerful and not afraid of her threats. Constance in return hated Agatha for a number or reasons, her disregard for magical laws, her sense of entitlement, the way she treated Amelia but mostly for how she had neglected her own daughter. Not once in any encounter did Agatha ever ask about her child.

Constance felt physically ill when she thought of what Agatha might have been doing to her body while pregnant. For the past two years almost she had carefully considered what she was eating and hadn't had so much as a sip of wine as she had been pregnant and breastfeeding. Imogen was the same now and had even cut her coffee intake down to one cup a day. She supposed the difference was that they had planned for and desperately wanted their children. Also, neither had ever been in the throes of addiction like that so had no basis for comparison.

From Gabrielle's perspective she had little memory of her life before that night. As far as she was concerned Lucas and Francesca were her parents and she had no interest in making contact with the woman who had given birth to her. She had kept her surname because it was one of the few things she had been able to say for a long time, and in fact she did like the alliteration. Gabrielle Gribble had overcome a lot in her life and her family were extremely proud of her.

"I am glad. I know that Abby and Ava are very fond of her and Abby especially is excited about spending more time with her. Speaking of your sister little one, we'd better go and see if they're back. I know they'll have lots to tell us. Are you coming? I'm sure Tom has lots to tell as well."

Amelia stood up. She was looking forward to her husband coming home. Of course he knew her family history and had been nothing but kind to Gabrielle since the first time they had met.

As they walked along the corridor Constance started to ask one more question. "When the chance came for us to take Abby you were so adamant we should do it…"

" _Two_ parents Constance. That's what Abby gained. You had the support you needed plus Abby already had that tie to Imogen, and to you at that stage. It was a different situation and I know it was never in your mind to say no was it?"

Constance smiled back. "No, never. And she gained more than just two parents. She gained a Granny she adores, as does Ava. You told me I would be a good mother, if I am it's because I had a good role model." She paused before opening their living room door to give Amelia a kiss, "Thank you."

"You're welcome my dear, and there is no 'if' you are a marvellous mother. I'm glad we both got the chances we needed."

The following morning Amelia, Tom, Constance, Imogen and the girls were all there when Gabrielle pulled up in her battered old car. "I couldn't bring all my stuff on my broomstick could I? Hey there Abs, hello Ava. Do I get a hug?"

Both Drill girls hugged her, Abby especially was buzzing with excitement. She liked all Granny's nieces but Gaby was her favourite.

A couple of minutes later everyone, including Davina and Elizabeth, were settled in the staffroom while Tom poured some tea.

"Hang on, I almost forgot something." Gabrielle reached into her bag and pulled out two packages. "I bought these for the girls, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is but you really didn't have to." Imogen smiled across the table.

"Pyjama's! Cool, thanks." Abby rushed over to give another hug. "I love them. I'll be wearing these on our next pyjama day."

Gaby grinned back. "I'm glad you like them. Once when I was a very little girl I didn't have any bed clothes and your Mama gave me some. I guess this is my way of saying thank you even if it's a bit late."

Constance smiled at the memory and the gesture. "You're very welcome Gabrielle. We're all extremely glad to have you here with us."

Amelia squeezed her niece's hand, she couldn't have said it any better herself.


End file.
